Rin's Farewell
by LunaStarKiss
Summary: Rin has finally decided to part paths with her dear Lord Sesshomaru. Many hardships await her on her path but she grew up with the great demon of the west. She should be able to handle herself just fine.


**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned something that I can call my own. I'm working on it but I haven't quite got the concept down yet. Overall, please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

She was there for him. And she would always be there for him. At least, that was what she had always thought as a child. But as she grew older, she realized that it was always only the hopes and dreams of a child. She would age into an old woman and nothing about him would ever change. He would just stay the way he was. The way he looked. The way he felt on top of her naked body as he made vigorous love to her. But she had finally fallen into realization that this was all just a long lived fantasy that she had to get out of before it was too late. Before she was so far in that she couldn't dig her way back out.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the next village that we come by, I would like you to leave me behind." Rin said as she caught up to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and sighed. He should have seen this coming, so why was he not prepared for this? Why wasn't he ready to let her go?

He took a deep breath and straightened himself as he felt unease about Rin due to his hesitation. "As you wish." He said finally and continued his stride. Jaken having overheard felt his heart sink at Rin's decision. Although he had found her annoying as a child, as an adult, she had truly matured into a lovely young woman. Actually, and secretly, he had hoped that his master would have taken more to their human female and made her his mate. And though he knew what they did when they camp to be alone, he did not understand why his Lord Sesshomaru had not made Rin his mate. Perhaps it was he had expected this. Anticipated Rin's leaving them. He hoped for just one more night with Rin so that maybe his master would have a change of mind and heart, but he knew it was far too much to ask for.

Night came, which Rin had only halfway hoped for before they reached a village. She knew what the night would bring, but she did not want her Lord to have any sort of change of heart. It was time for her to move on with her life and possibly settle down with a human male. But no one would ever be able to make love to her quite the way that her Lord Sesshomaru did. As they walked away from camp where Jaken and Ah-Un rested, her heart pounded. Would he be gentler or more forceful than usual? It could only go either way since he had a limited time left with her.

"Rin…" He said her name with so much love that it cut her like his sword. But she knew what it meant and got his message as she allowed her clothes to fall to her ankles before she removed his armor then his clothes and they were naked to each other. He leaned into her with his right arm placed on her shoulder and kissed her hard, his tongue tasting every inch of her mouth as hers did the same with soft pants and moans. His hard extension pressed into her abdomen as he was turned on by her naked body and her moans. He pulled away from the kiss and sat down on the ground with his cock pointing towards the sky and throbbing for her. "Rin…" This time her name came out in a moan as he begged for her to relieve him. She nodded and walked towards him and lowered herself onto him with him entering her and filling her completely. They both moaned at the feel of each other and she thrusted down on his in quick deep motions, their moans getting louder together as they both found relief, her seed covering him as his entered her deep and hard. "Turn over, on your hands and knees." He commanded her. Rin did as she was told and Sesshomaru grinded her ass with his still hard cock. He was nowhere near done with her as he doggied her and entered her pussy at this angle.

"Oh My Lord! My Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin moaned as he thrusted deeper and harder into her, giving her and himself absolute pleasure from this. He moved faster and harder inside her until once again he found relief and climaxed hard again. Both breathing hard from the endeavor, Sesshomaru slowly pulled out of her and put his clothes into a little nest for him to sit on with his Rin who joined him once he was relaxed and he folded his arm around. "I will miss you, M'Lord." She said as she rested her head on his chest. "But I have to go."

"I know." He said, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. "I always knew this day would come. I just didn't anticipate my reaction. I apologize for earlier, Rin. Your life is yours to live. You chose to follow, so I protected you from that dangers that I put you in until you were ready to leave, and you choose when to leave. You are not a pet, you are a human with a life of your own to live, and I hope that you do. A wonderful human life without any more of the dangers that I put you in."

"I knew the dangers that I put my fragile human life in. But I put my life in your hands because I trust you. I will always trust you, Lord Sesshomaru. And I did choose to follow, because I was a weak human child with no one else to turn to. But you saved my life and took care of me, which is why I stayed by your side. Up until now. You have raised me to be strong and independent. And for that I thank you. Which is why I must leave and live my own life." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding as Rin smiled sadly, then closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her.

The next day as they traveled they came across a village and Rin was accepted with open arms as she kept her relationship to the great demon to herself. She would miss them but it was time for her life, and his, to move on without the other.

"Welcome to our village, Rin. It's not much and it's small, but we do have an open cottage that hasn't been used in a few months since the last family that lived there died out. I hope that doesn't bother you." The elder priestess explained as they walked through the small market.

"No, not at all. Thank you for accepting me. It's been so long since I've been part of a village. My last home was overrun by demons and burned down." She lied.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." The priestess said. She did not believe Rin's story, actually, she knew the truth. But she did not want their newcomer to feel uncomfortable or have to feel outcast by the rest of the village due to her relations and her journey. They arrived at the vacant cottage and the priestess opened the door to let Rin. "It's snug, but it's good for you since you're alone. You won't feel so lonely once you're settled. Rest now, I'll be back later with some food for you until you're able to get some on your own."

"Thank you." Rin said as she entered the cottage. "Oh and priestess, I didn't catch your name."

"My apologies. You may call me Shina." The old priestess smiled and left Rin with her name.

Rin looked around the small empty cottage. She was in need of so much. She had not expected to this to be so difficult. But, she would make due. She was no longer a child to be coddled. She was an adult and she was determined to act like it. She lied down on the cold, hard floor. At least it wasn't the dirty ground like she was so used to. She closed her eyes, and when she woke it was dark out. She stood from where she lied and stepped outside to find it empty. Near her doorstep was the basket of food she had expected from Priestess Shina. Next to that however was a pile of blankets, robes, and other house hold materials. She took it all inside and examined it piece by piece until she found her answer. Hidden within the robes was one with her Lord Sesshomaru's design. She held it close to herself and inhaled his familiar demonic scent. "Oh My Lord, thank you." She whispered against the fabric.

Days passed and Rin fell into her new way of life. She had learned how to sew from Kagome some time ago and used it to her advantage to make ends meet by mending robes and other such things. She fit right into the small village without question. She even met herself a fellow.

"Miss, I don't think I've seen you around here before." The man approached her.

Rin turned her attention away from washing clothes to the voice that spoke to her. "Oh, hello." She stood and wiped her hands dry on her make-shift apron. "My name is Rin. I just moved in here a few days ago." She explained with a kind smile as she outstretched her hand to him.

He took it. "The name's Shinji. I've been out hunting with a few of the other men from this small village for the past two weeks or so. It's nice to find such a beautiful woman upon my arrival."

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? I just put the kettle on not too long ago and the tea should be ready by now." Rin said, inviting him into her home.

"Don't mind if I do." Shinji followed Rin into the cottage and they shared interests over tea, and later, soup. As she cleaned up, Shinji crawled up behind her, moved her hair off of her neck, and kissed her there tenderly. When she didn't fight him off, he turned her head to face him and kissed her lips. "Rin, I want you." He whispered. She nodded and he got up and put out her fire before returning to her and pinning her under him. He was so unlike Sesshomaru as he placed his lips to her neck and kissed her there alone, tenderly and sweetly as his hands fluttered on her and removed her robes, leaving her naked to him. He kissed her lips a bit harder as he removed his own clothes then gently pushed his hard manhood into her. They both moaned at the feeling as he moved inside her. "Oh Rin…" He moaned, slowly speeding up inside her. He thrusted deep into her, wanting them both to find release. "Oh Rin!" He said louder as he sped up more.

Rin moaned as he moved fast and hard inside her and she felt herself getting close to release. "Oh…Oh…" She moaned and when he came inside her, she came as well. "Oh Sesshomaru!" She cried out by mistake.

Shinji slowed down and came to a stop, his brow sweating as he looked down at the dark haired woman in confusion. "Who?" He asked her, breathing hard as he pulled himself out of her, almost disgusted that he has even been inside her due to her saying the wrong name during climax. He pulled away from her, sitting away from her as he continued to look at her in amazement.

Rin felt humiliated as her face heated from her mistake. She had not anticipated this. "I'm sorry…" She said quietly. "I…I think you should go." Shinji gathered his clothes after she said this. "Sesshomaru was my last lover…I apparently haven't been able to get over him yet. He…was killed when my village was attacked and burned down. I'm sorry Shinji."

Now Shinji felt bad for her. He also sort of felt like he had just acted like a real jerk towards her. "I'm sorry, Rin. I had no idea." He said, hesitating at the door.

"Please…just go…" She said miserably as her heart sank. He nodded as he put on his clothes then left her cottage. Rin crawled over to where she kept her clothes and pulled out her kimono with Sesshomaru design and held it close to her as she cried. "M'Lord…I'm so sorry…" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry…"

More time passed that Rin lived in her home and she spent no more of it with Shinji, nor any other man. Her heart just couldn't handle the separation from her Lord just yet.

Meanwhile…

Jaken sighed loudly as a random thought of Rin crossed his mind. He continued to sigh loudly and it was angering the great dog demon as they made their endless journey. Jaken sighed again and this time so did Sesshomaru as he came to a stop. He turned and looked back at the toad demon who was riding the two headed demon's back. "My Lord?" Jaken questioned.

"Jaken, stop sighing like that." He commanded. But Jaken was able to see in his Master's eyes that he too missed their human pet.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you let her go?" Jaken asked him. Sesshomaru still did not have an answer for this question himself and it had already been playing in his mind over and over. At least he knew that she had what she needed. Clothing and other necessary items that a human should have. He had found them abandoned in another village so he saw no harm in giving her a more suitable parting gift. He had had the kimono with his personal design specially made for his Rin some time ago but had just yet to give it to her. He hoped that it would be something to remember him by and something that she would treasure forever. But he would never step back into her life unless by chance. And he would not carelessly allow that to happen.

Rin…he did wonder if she was doing alright though…

As Rin dressed, she noticed something unusual that she hadn't noticed before. Her abdomen was slightly larger than she had last remembered. She rubbed the small section with her hand and it was hard under her fingers. She thought it was nothing until she felt it move. "Oh god." Her heart started to race as she figured it out quickly. She dressed quickly then left her cottage for Priestess Shina's. She knocked on the door, one hand still lightly placed on her bump.

"You may enter." Shina replied to the door. Rin entered, slight panic written on her face. "What ails you, dear?" She asked kindly as Rin sat on her knees across from the Priestess.

"I…I'm pregnant." She said with her small hands curled into fists on her legs as she looked down. "I don't have any experience with babies nor giving birth to them. Do you have any experience in this area?" Rin asked, looking up at Shina but her posture not changing.

Shina smiled comfortingly. "You have nothing to fear, Rin. I will help you deliver your baby. I have delivered many babies in my day and all have been born healthy and blessed."

"Thank you." Rin said as her heartbeat slowed and she was able to breathe normally again.

So, the months passed and Rin's belly grew. In the middle of the night at the end of her pregnancy, she felt unusual pain coming from her stomach and woke up in a sweat. She moaned in pain as she sat up holding her belly. "Ohh…" She whimpered. She tried to get up so she could alert the Priestess and be assisted in her labor but fell as soon as she tried. Rin whimpered and removed her underwear. She was going to have to do this herself. She screamed loudly as her baby was delivered and she pushed as hard as she could. By morning, she had a healthy baby girl with silver hair and dog ears. She would have to keep her baby hidden if she wanted to stay in this village. But how would she? She would have to figure that out later. What mattered now was the small bundle that she cradled in her arms. The baby opened her golden eyes and looked up at her mother who smiled down at her warmly. "Welcome to the world. It's harsh and cold and it won't accept you easily, but I will do all I can possible to protect you. Tsuki…"

The years passed and Rin was able to keep Tsuki a secret so far. She had grown into a curious child, wanting to explore the world. "Mommy, I want to go outside and play during daylight. May I? Please?" Tsuki pleaded as she bounced up and down inside.

"Tsuki you know my answer. Now help Mommy pack." Rin was ready to go find her daughter's father and tell him about her. Though she had no idea where to look for him, she still remembered how to defend herself in this cold unfeeling world.

"Are we going somewhere Mommy?" Tsuki asked as she started helping Rin pack.

"Yes sweetheart. We're leaving this town to hopefully find a new home. One where you can be free to spread your wings and fly." Rin said hopefully. She hoped Sesshomaru would take care of Tsuki since her days were more numbered. But she did not know.

"Huh? I don't have wings." Tsuki said wondering what her mother meant. "Will I be able to play outside in daylight?" She asked more happily, no longer curious about Rin's metaphor.

Rin laughed softly. "Yes love, you'll be able to play out in the daylight. Stay inside." She said as she grabbed some things and took them out to strap them to their horse. Tsuki wanted to help her mother but respected her enough to do as she said. Once Rin had everything strapped to the horse, they waited until nightfall, and then left the village in silence. Tsuki rode on the horse which she had named Keiko as Rin pulled on the reins and walked out to the open field. This would be their way of travel so that nothing could sneak up on them.

Days passed, and then weeks, and they found no sight of Sesshomaru. Tsuki was just happy to be outside when it was daylight. She loved how the heat of the sun soaked into her skin and made her feel warm. They stopped to rest at night near a hot spring and bathed.

"Tsuki, come over here." Rin said to her daughter as they were both naked in the steaming waters. Rin sensed someone or something watching them and she would not allow her daughter to be tainted. "Who's there?" She called into the night as she wrapped her towel around her to keep herself covered and handed one to Tsuki as well.

The nearby bushes rustled more than they had been and a dark haired female emerged. She had black dog ears atop her head and a very familiar face. "I didn't mean to intrude." She said apologetically. "Mind if I join you?"

"Name yourself, demon." Rin said, wanting to know why she looked so familiar.

"My name is Kagome." She said as she removed her clothes and sank into the hot relaxing water. "Your daughter is beautiful." Kagome said.

Rin covered her mouth then calmed down. Anyone could have the name Kagome but…could it be? "Thank you." She said, accepting the compliment. "Are you by chance…InuYasha's Kagome?" Rin asked. Tsuki felt no threat coming from their guest and decided to remove the towel and swim around happily.

Kagome's eyes bulged as she looked at the familiar stranger. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"Kagome…please…can you help me find Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin pleaded as she realized that her assumption was correct.

"Rin?" Kagome asked with realization. "Then…" She watched Tsuki swim.

"Tsuki is his." Rin said flatly.

Kagome smiled. "You are safe with us. InuYasha and I will protect you both until you are reunited. When did you last see him?"

Rin looked down sadly as Tsuki swam back to her and she placed her hand on her daughter's head. "Let's just say that he doesn't know about Tsuki at all." Rin answered.

"Who doesn't know about me, Mommy?" Tsuki asked. Rin decided it was time to tell Tsuki the truth and wrapped her towel around her before picking her up and placing her on her lap.

"Your father, sweetheart. That's who we're looking for." Rin answered her honestly.

"We're looking for…my father?" Tsuki asked. The term was so foreign to her since Rin had never mentioned him to her before.

"Yes, baby. In order for a mommy to have a baby, there has to be a daddy too. Your daddy is out there somewhere. But…I have no idea where…" Rin looked up at the starry night sky and sighed sadly. "I don't even know if he's still alive. I didn't even think of that I just assumed."

"Rin?" Kagome piped in. Rin looked over at her. "We just ran into him a few days ago. Him and Jaken are both alive and well." Tears filled Rin's eyes without her meaning them too and trickled down her cheeks.

"Thank the heavens. Thank Buddha and thank the heavens." Rin said happily as she washed Tsuki's shining hair. She rinsed the suds from her hair then kissed her forehead and let her go. "Dry off and get ready for bed okay?" Tsuki nodded and did as she was told.

The next day InuYasha acted like a grump as he was not happy about their new company. He was even less happy that they were searching for his brother who he still didn't get along with. There were so many insults running through his mind that he wanted to throw at Rin for her stupidity, but Kagome had made him promise not to say anything negative about his brother in front of Tsuki. Every now and then he laughed under his breath as the thought of his brother sleeping with a human was actually humorous to him. Each time Kagome hit him.

Tsuki had made a new friend. Kagome and InuYasha's son, Tenaji. He was about the age of a teenager compared to Tsuki but they got along perfectly. They traveled hard and practically without stops until finally, they had to stop for Rin to rest.

"Just when we get rid of the humans, we pick up another." InuYasha said snidely.

Kagome glared at him as she prepared food for everyone. "In case you've forgotten, I was human." She said angrily.

"Were you?" InuYasha said as he thought about it. "Huh, well you make a better demon. Humans are weak and useless."

Out of protective instinct, Tsuki growled at him. "That's my mother you're talking about and she is not weak!" She said angrily. "You're one to talk, your own mother was human. And I thought pure demons disgusted me, but you disgust me much more." Tsuki's eyes glowed a slight pink as her anger grew.

"Tsuki!" Rin scolded quickly. Tsuki snapped back to herself and pulled herself away from InuYasha as she walked over to her mother. Rin took her daughter's sweet face in her hands and examined her to make sure she was alright.

"She is much more in tuned with her demon side than I was. That's probably because of him. Rin, be careful." InuYasha cautioned. He had honestly gotten chills from the young girl's reaction. It was like nothing he had ever experienced firsthand. Rin held Tsuki protectively until a cough coursed through her and she let it out painfully, releasing Tsuki.

"Mama, are you alright?" Tsuki asked worriedly as Rin's skin paled before them.

Kagome stepped up and felt Rin's flaming forehead. "InuYasha, watch her." Kagome said in slight panic as she ran off to find herbs to make a tonic for Rin. Tsuki helped Rin to lie down and relax as she quickly got worse right before their eyes.

"M…Mama…" Tsuki said as tears formed in her young eyes and she held her mother's hand.

"I'm alright, Tsuki." Rin said with another body shaking cough. She wanted to comfort her daughter, even if she had to lie to her a bit.

Meanwhile…

The years had passed, and slowly but surely, the memory of Rin had become just that. A memory. Sesshomaru and Jaken finally forgot that the human girl had ever made travel with them and went back to their old routine. They traveled the lands in search of power. Though there were very faint times when Sesshomaru's heart would feel just a small piece of loneliness regarding his human ward. But it would always quickly pass as he remembered his role as the fearsome great dog demon of the west.

The wind blew gently in his direction carrying her scent with it. He inhaled it deeply, letting it fill his nostrils and sink into his clothes.

"My Lord?" Jaken questioned as he noticed Sesshomaru's strange reaction to the breeze. He looked about and sniffed as well but his senses were not quite as enhanced and the great dog demon's. "What is it, My Lord?" Jaken asked again upon not receiving a response.

"Rin's scent." He said without realizing.

"The human girl we left behind so long ago? But her village is far from here, Lord Sesshomaru. Too far for the wind to carry her scent." Jaken protested.

But Sesshomaru was leading their way and their way was changing direction to the East instead of the West. Jaken made protests about the direction they were heading and that it was off course, but Sesshomaru could no longer hear him as other thoughts ran through his head of the surrounding scents. His half breed brother, his once human mate, and two others that he did not recognize. One was closely similar to InuYasha's and Kagome's. The other smelled of Rin plus someone else. He could not name who that someone else might be but he did want to find out what kind of child Rin may have produced. As they neared closer to the scents, he approached quieter, knowing his scent would not go unnoticed by the half demons, but at least by Rin. So this was perhaps not that best approach. But as he did, he first took into account Rin's poor condition. She was sick, very sick, and probably on her death bed. Deciding not to hide, he approached his ward gently.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin said weakly. "Heh, I must have fainted and now I am dreaming, there is no way that you have found me, when I have been searching for you." She said drearily.

"Mama…" Tsuki said softly as she held her mother's hand gently. "No Mama, you're still awake. Tsuki is here." Tsuki was doing her very best to fight her tears as she wanted to be strong for her mother. She was so concerned for her mother, that she cared not for this stranger who had approached.

Sesshomaru turned his attention from Rin to the small girl holding her hand when she spoke. Until she had spoken, her presence had not even been recognized. But now that it was, he noticed that she was a hanyou. A hanyou who was calling his Rin "Mama". It took a few moments for this to sink in as he also took in the girl's appearance. Her markings and her silver hair.

"Rin…" He spoke up. "Is she…?" He asked brokenly.

Rin smiled and gave a nod. "She is your daughter. Her name is Tsuki." Rin said in a whisper. Sesshomaru then realized that this was not the time. He should be trying to save Rin, not getting her to answer his question.

"Rin, is there anything I can do to help ease your pain?" Sesshomaru asked. If she died again, he could not resurrect her.

"Just you being here is enough, My Lord. We searched so hard for you. But please…please…take Tsuki. Take good care of her. She is much stronger than I am or ever was, and very mature for her age. She won't cause you any trouble, but I cannot take care of her anymore. She needs you." Rin still whispered as her skin slowly yellowed more and more.

"I found the reason for Rin's suffering. There were some berries a ways back that we all ate. But because she is human, they poisoned her body, and unfortunately so, I do not know of an antidote to cleanse the poison. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Rin doesn't have much longer with us." Kagome said upon returning to the small gang.

"Sesshomaru…would you please…bury me where we first met? The tree outside of the village I grew up in? It is my fondest memory." Rin explained as Tsuki began to weep. She didn't want her mother to die. Not now when she was still so young. "I leave you my Tsuki…She's such a good girl. Aren't you, baby?" Rin asked as she smiled at her young daughter.

"Mama…please don't go Mama…please don't leave me behind…" Tsuki said out of weakness for her mother. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her mother's life fade.

"It's alright, my young love. Your father is with you now and he will look after you. Won't you, My Lord?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru thought about it. He wasn't sure if he had ever wanted to replace Rin. But it wasn't really a replacement. Rin was human and Tsuki…she was a half breed. She would do much better in protecting herself than Rin ever had. Though she had tried. He wondered if her bravery was passed down to his daughter. His daughter. Such a foreign term in his mind because he had never even thought of the possibility of himself reproducing.

"Of course I will watch over her, Rin. I will raise her to be able to use her power and strength at her fullest ability." Sesshomaru said as he took on his responsibility.

Rin smiled. "What a relief. It means my life can end peacefully knowing that both of my loved ones are safe." Tsuki was still crying more and more and Kagome was trying to console her without much luck. Rin's eyes closed slowly as she was just so tired and Sesshomaru held her closer to himself.

"Rin...I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I never should have let you go..." Sesshomaru said softly.

"I had to go, My Lord...I would not have been able to travel well when I was pregnant..." She said almost inaudibly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he finally caught up to him with Ah-Un.

"Master Jaken..." Rin whispered, but she went unnoticed by the toad.

"L...Lord...Sesshomaru..." Jaken was panting. "Why...did you change...direction?" He asked. And it was at this point that Rin's presence was noticed. "Rin?" He said a bit calmer now as he approached her. After closer examination, he ran back to Ah-Un and started putting together a potion. "I wonder if anyone has any water..." He whispered to himself.

"Here you go." Kagome said, handing him her canteen.

Jaken looked up at her in awe. He had not noted her presence until this moment either. "Thank you." He said as he took the water from her. Everyone by now was quite curious about what he was up to. But alas, Rin's life was still fading fast.

"I've got it!" Jaken shrieked maybe fifteen minutes later. He ran over to Rin and handed Sesshomaru the small vial of something green. "It's an antidote to the poisonous berries she ate. I can tell by her symptoms. Have her drink all of it and hopefully it will save her life." Jaken explained to the great lord.

Sesshomaru raised the vial to Rin's lips and tried to help her drink it but she was too weak. "Please, Rin. I don't want to lose you." Sesshomaru whispered, hating himself for admitting that out loud in front of his brother.

Rin limply and weakly raised her hand to his cheek and stroked it. "We all knew that I would some day die before you. It might as well be now. Fate can be cruel, but at least I got to see you one last time before I died." She turned her gaze to Tsuki. "Baby, you be a good girl and do as your father tells you. Promise me that, sweetheart."

"I don't want you to die, Mama!" Tsuki cried.

"Please promise me baby." Rin said softly.

Tsuki couldn't stop crying but she nodded furiously.

"That's a good girl. Give me a hug." Rin said, and Tsuki got up and gave her a hug. Rin hugged her back softly then went limp.

"Rin? Rin!" Sesshomaru shook Rin gently, trying to get her attention. But she was gone. The air left her lungs and her body went completely limp in his arms. "She's dead." He announced as he stood up and left her lying on the ground. He could not pick her up the way he wanted to with just one arm.

An hour or so later, InuYasha and Kagome had put together a fire and burned Rin's body to ashes which they stored in an urn for Sesshomaru to carry with him until he could place then where Rin had wished.

Tsuki traveled with Sesshomaru and eventually they arrived where he and Rin had first met. At the roots of the old tree near the village where she had once lived. Tsuki dug the hole, and Sesshomaru placed the ashes. Then they moved on, going west, with his and Rin's daughter by his side.

Please R&R and note that you can also find more stories by me on here as Username: Hoshi_Shindou. I kind of sort of forgot my information to get and can't even remember what email I used for it. A sequel is already in progress for this story and should be up hopefully in a few months. Being a college student leaves me with very little time for typing up fanfics. Enjoy!


End file.
